


Amphibian

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 1_million_words Word of the Day prompt 1/17/13</p><p>I don't own any of it.  This is just for fun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Amphibian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written for 1_million_words Word of the Day prompt 1/17/13
> 
> I don't own any of it. This is just for fun!

Danny watched Steve’s eyes get impossibly wider while his finger tapped excitedly at the police auction catalog open on his desk. “It’s an _amphibian_ ,” he said with unholy glee “and it’s was clocked at 70!” Danny could just about see the Five-O badge emblazoned on its side as Steve recklessly drove the duck-boat on a high speed chase into the Pacific. “27 knots, maybe we can…” Steve flipped to the back of the catalog to find out which officer he’d have to talk to about modification and acquisition.

On the other hand, it might keep Steve out of the Camaro.


End file.
